


Help! My Boyfriend's Dad is Hot!

by TaejinIsMyLyfe



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Boys in Skirts, Cheating, Fluff, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Smut, aged up sangyeon, blowjob, established relationship - jujae, hyunjae pretty, juyeon whipped, sangyeon is juyeon's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaejinIsMyLyfe/pseuds/TaejinIsMyLyfe
Summary: So. Hyunjae had a dilemma. A serious one.Hyunjae was madly in love with his boyfriend, Juyeon and the other was just as whipped. But there was a small problem, or rather, a big one. He was extremely attracted to Juyeon's father, Sangyeon, known to him as Mr. Lee....Basically just 1.6k words of Hyunjae getting railed by Sangyeon and Juyeon father son duo
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Help! My Boyfriend's Dad is Hot!

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy so this idea. hmmmm this idea just came into my head one day. it has been in work in progresses for a long time and i finally decided to pick it up again.

Hyunjae felt guilty. Really guilty. Juyeon was the perfect boyfriend, so doting, so caring, so loving, so whipped. Juyeon would do anything, he was in love with him. And with no doubt, Hyunjae was also in love with Juyeon, he’s been in love since the lanky boy stepped into his Psychology 101 class all those months ago. But he felt guilty. 

Because he was fucking his dad.

Sangyeon- Mr. Lee, had been first introduced to him three weeks into dating Juyeon. Stepping into his boyfriend’s mansion, he was in awe of all the pretty things but by far Mr. Lee was the outstanding factor. His dominating aura, so manly and so strong, attracted Hyunjae immediately. He felt guilty way back then when all he did was stare and linger occasionally at Mr. Lee. But that all changed one hot summer night when Hyunjae slept over at the Lee’s.

He and Juyeon had been going through a Harry Potter marathon. Hyunjae was tucked safely in Juyeon’s arms, his boyfriend kissing his hair occasionally. He looked up in the middle of the third movie, finding that Juyeon was fast asleep, soft breaths escaping his kittenish lips. Ever so gently, Hyunjae unwrapped himself from his boyfriend’s arms as his throat was feeling hoarse and he was heading to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Given that he was spending the night at his boyfriend’s place and they were cuddling, he was only dressed in his boxer shorts and one of Juyeon’s sweatshirts as he carefully walked down the stairs. Trying not to make any noise, he walked through the hallway and towards the kitchen. As he was walking to the kitchen, he noticed a sliver of light emitting from a slightly open door in the hallway. Curiously, Hyunjae peeked in the open door, gasping at the sight.

There sat Juyeon’s hot dad, lounging in his chair in front of his office desk, hair a mess, tie loosened, and buttons undone, showing off his broad, muscular chest. Mr. Lee didn’t seem to see Hyunjae and, as he realized how wrong this was, he quickly flitted towards the kitchen instead. Hyunjae poured himself a nice, cold glass of water as he tried to calm himself down after the sight that he just witnessed. Goddamn he was hot for his age. Hyunjae had always been attracted to older men, but Juyeon was an exception. 

Hyunjae leaned against the kitchen counter, playing with the edge of Juyeon’s sweater that laid on his thigh, grinning, thinking about Mr. Lee in compromising positions. He was starting to get hot underneath the sweater, and admittedly, he was already starting to sport a slight bulge in his boxers just thinking about the older man. Hyunjae bit his lip, the plump flesh trapped underneath his teeth as he explored his options. He just couldn’t stop thinking about how fucking sexy Mr. Lee looked in his office, all frustrated. His mind wandered to all the things he could do to Hyunjae, how badly he could ruin him.

This was wrong. Extremely wrong. Fantasizing about your boyfriend’s dad. Yea, that’s wrong. But not as wrong as what Hyunjae was going to do next.

After a long time to think about his actions, he grabbed another glass from the cabinet, filling it up with cold water as well. Mr. Lee looked tired, he would probably do good with a glass of water to replenish him, right? Yes, he was going to give his boyfriend’s dad a glass of water, only dressed in boxers and his son’s sweater. He really was shameless. But he was also really horny. And so he made his way to Mr. Lee’s office. This was a bad idea.

Hyunjae knocked on the door although it was already open, to catch Mr. Lee’s attention. The older man looked up at the noise, confused. They hadn’t really had a fully fleshed out conversation yet but he had caught Mr. Lee’s lingering gaze once when he wore a skirt that was a little too short for him, his eyes burning on his pale exposed thighs. He was pretty confident that the older man wouldn’t push him away when tempted.

“Hey Mr. Lee” Hyunjae stepped in a little more, now showing off his full body to the dominating man, “…I saw that you looked tired, so I…uh, brought you a glass of water” he gestured at the cup in his hands.

Hyunjae could see Mr. Lee’s eyes widen as he stepped inside, his eyes immediately scanning him up and down. “Oh yea, thanks, just leave it on my table here” 

The smaller moved forward closer to Mr. Lee, placing the cup down on the table, making sure that his moves were graceful and showed off his long legs. “So….um, what are you working on?” He decided to get bolder and moved to sit on the top of the table, facing the older man.

“Just some busywork for my company….” His eyes caught onto where Hyunjae was swinging his legs off the edge of the table. Mr. Lee’s initially surprised facial expression now turned darker, more arrogant. “Hyunjae-ya” His voice forced the smaller to look at the man, sounding so domineering and resonating through the room.

“Yea?” Hyunjae leaned forward, inching his body closer to the man.

“What are you trying to do here?” Mr. Lee also rolled his chair towards the desk closer.

The younger boy bit his lip, “What do you mean?” He giggled

“I mean” Mr. Lee placed his large hand on the pale expanse of Hyunjae’s thigh, covering almost the entire swathe of skin, “what are you doing here, in my office, dressed like this, while your boyfriend is sleeping just upstairs?” 

Hyunjae whined at Mr. Lee’s deep voice, teasing him. “Why don’t I show you instead, Mr. Lee” making sure to elongate his last words. Hyunjae then shifted from the tabletop to rest comfortably in Mr. Lee’s lap, thighs on either side of his torso.

Mr. Lee’s hands fell naturally on his narrow waist, bunching the fabric of his son’s sweater as he did so. “Are you sure you want to be doing this with me?” His voice was rough against the smaller’s ear as he tugged rough fingers in the younger’s blonde locks. 

“Yes, I’m sure” nodding his head, he whispered in the older man’s ears, “daddy” he giggled in his neck. He pulled away to look at the man’s face, tracing his perfect nose, his fingers trailing from the tip of his nose to his top lip, staring straight at Mr. Lee’s eyes as he did so. He couldn’t resist anymore, feeling Mr. Lee’s hands on his waist, his growing bulge under his pants, and dove in for a kiss. Mr. Lee’s hands moved to the small of his back, cradling him as he leaned into him in the kiss. The kiss was messy, biting on each other’s lips, savoring and tasting each other. Hyunjae wanted to kiss him longer but the older man pulled away. 

“Get on your knees” Mr. Lee uttered out so demandingly, Hyunjae obeying immediately, brain clouded with lust and nothing more. The younger boy got off the older’s lap, settling on his knees in front of Mr. Lee, blushing at the compromising position that he had put himself in. He looked up at the man with his doe eyes, patiently waiting for what was coming to him.

“Take my cock out” The way that Mr. Lee was just sitting there, directing Hyunjae to do everything was just so fucking hot to him, obeying immediately once again. His delicate fingers came to unzip the older man’s trousers, exposing his grey underwear. He palmed the sizable bulge on his pants before pulling the underwear down as well. And the sight that awaited him was definitely worth it.

Mr. Lee’s cock sprung out of his underwear, standing tall and proud in front of Hyunjae’s face. The younger gasped at the sight, the cock was huge, probably the same length as his face, he brought it to rest on the side of his face, proving that, yes, it was really standing as tall as his face, which seemed to trigger something primal in Mr. Lee as he yanked Hyunjae’s hair. “Suck it already, don’t be a brat” 

Hyunjae wrapped his fingers around the base of the cock, his fingertips barely touching each other when he did. He leaned forward and licked from the base of the cock to the tip, past all the bulging veins of the dick. He was quite proud that he was able to make the older man this hard in just a short time. His lips caught onto the tip of the cock, eyes still focused on the man above him, the rough fingers tugging on the base of his hair, the deep ragged breaths that were filling the room. 

“Fuck, hyunjae” Mr. Lee’s hoarse voice made his ego swell. Hyunjae continued to suck the cock, now delving most of the cock, what he could fit, into his mouth, covering the lengths that didn’t fit with his fingers, sloppily mouthing over the sides occasionally. He once again took the majority of the cock into his throat, starting to pull out when Mr. Lee’s hands gripped the back of his head, forcing his mouth back down onto the cock, making him gag a little bit. He was well aware that this meant that the older man wanted to fuck his mouth and he let him, gladly.

Mr. Lee’s cock was reaching the back of Hyunjae’s throat every time he thrusted in his tight heat, he would definitely have a sore throat the next morning that he would have to explain to Juyeon later on. The hand on the back of his head was reminding him of how dominating the older man was, turning him on to the highest degree, his own cock leaking in his boxer shorts, ready to cum at any time. He was gagging as his head was being impaled on the thick cock, eyes tearing up and welling with tears as he looked up, begging for more. 

He loved being humiliated during sex, Juyeon knew that, and he indulged him in it when they had sex, but Juyeon was no match for how domineering his father was. Mr. Lee made Hyunjae weak in the knees with just a sharp glance towards him. He loved Juyeon a lot, and he knew that this was wrong, but his primal attraction to the older man and the sexual tension between the two was just too strong to deny any longer. 

“Fuck Hyunjae, how many cocks have you sucked to be this good, little slut” Mr. Lee’s humiliating remarks just made Hyunjae whine and made his throat constrict around the cock tighter. “You like that? You like when I call you the slut that you are?” he knelt down to Hyunjae’s level, brushing his hair behind his ears, teasing his breath against the shell of his ear “I mean, you are a slut, look at you, drooling all over you boyfriend’s dad’s cock” he lightly slapped Hyunjae, his skin turning red with sensitivity.

Mr. Lee eased Hyunjae off of his cock, lifting his head by his chin with his index finger and thumb, making the young boy look up at him. He encaptured his swollen, abused lips between his own, devouring Hyunjae as the other just weakly sat on the floor on his knees, energy drained already, cock hard. “Please Mr. Lee, please daddy” Hyunjae pleaded as he kissed the older man “please let me cum”

“Just a little longer baby” Mr. Lee then shoved his cock back into Hyunae’s mouth, incessantly fucking into the tight heat once again. Hyunjae’s throat was being abused by the older man and he loved it, loved being handled so roughly by such a rugged strong man. Mr. Lee’s cock was throbbing, close to its own release. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum baby, open up” Mr. Lee yanked Hyunjae’s mouth open, pulling his cock away as he spurted his thick cum all over Hyunjae’s pretty features.

Thick ropes of cum landed all over Hyunjae’s face, making such a pretty picture. Mr. Lee leaned back in his chair as he admired his masterpiece. The pretty young boy was still folded on his knees on the floor as he looked up with hooded eyes at him, covered in cum all over his pretty face, slight tent showing in his boxer shorts. Mr. Lee smirked before coming towards Hyunjae once again, using the head of his cock to smear his cum all over the boy’s face. His cock head gathered the cum that had landed on Hyunjae’s cheek, pushing it along with his cock back into his mouth, the young boy eager to give little kitten licks all over the thick cock. 

“What a good boy” Mr. Lee admired all the pretty features of Hyunjae, the doe eyes, the ski slope of a nose, the thin yet plush lips, “so pretty, my son is lucky to have you” Hyunjae immediately blushed at the mention of Juyeon, feeling like such a whore after being cummed on by his boyfriend’s father, “although, if you’re coming to me for this, he must not be taking care of you well, poor baby” Hyunjae had his head down now, face red with blush.

“Good boy, you deserve to cum, you did so well for daddy, come here” and before Hyunjae knew it, he was being lifted up by a pair of strong arms, landing on his back on Mr. Lee's desk, the other still seated in his office chair. Hyunjae gasped at the feeling of being manhandled as he felt rough fingers pulling his boxer shorts down, large hands hot on his waist and thighs. Those same hands pushed his boyfriend’s sweater off his body “Thank you daddy, please let me cum” Hyunjae whined.

Mr. Lee wrapped a hand over Hyunjae’s dick, not disappointing, but comparably smaller than his own, jerking the young boy off who was already very hard, overstimulated as he writhed on the table, back arching and letting out loud gasps and whines. “Shhh baby, don’t want Juyeon to come down here, do you?” Mr. Lee grabbed Hyunjae’s boxers from where he had discarded it on his desk and stuffed it into his mouth. Hyunjae had never felt more humiliated, degraded, but it made him even wetter. 

Hyunjae whined into his own boxers as Mr. Lee dove down to his pink little hole, rubbing the rim with his finger as he jerked him off at the same time. He could feel that he would be cumming anytime now with how hard he was. Hyunjae was already feeling so much pleasure with just Mr. Lee’s hand all over his cock and on his slutty little hole, but he felt a wet muscle against his hole. Mr. Lee was eating him out and he was convulsing on the table, hand immediately grabbing Mr. Lee’s hair between his thighs. 

He muffled his cries in his boxer shorts as his eyes rolled back in his head stimulated by Mr. Lee’s tongue fucking his hole, and he could feel his release coming. “You can cum baby” And as soon as Hyunjae heard those words, he released all over his chest and stomach, ropes of cum landing all over his pale body. Mr. Lee came up to kiss him, and he could taste himself on his tongue. They made out for a few minutes until Mr. Lee lapped at his collarbones, making Hyunjae whine even more.

Hyunjae almost screamed as he felt Mr. Lee lick down his body until he reached his nipples, where some of his cum had caught on his body. His fingers intertwined in Mr. Lee’s hair once again, biting his lip once again. “Oh my god, daddy, you make me feel so good” his voice was hoarse and small, throat tired from being fucked into. 

After Mr. Lee had cleaned all of the cum off his nipples and chest, he handed Hyunjae back his boxers and Juyeon’s sweatshirt. “Thanks” Hyunjae whispered softly as he stood up to put his clothes on. Mr. Lee just watched after zipping up his trousers, enjoying his show as he smirked. “Hope to see you again, Hyunjae'' Mr. Lee nodded towards the young boy as Hyunjae slowly walked out of the office. He just nodded shyly, his face heating up once again.

“Oh my god, Hyunjae, you fucking whore” he cursed himself out as he walked back up the stairs and towards Juyeon’s room. He opened the door, making sure not to make even the slightest noise as he creeped inside. He snuggled himself back into bed beside his boyfriend, Juyeon’s woody scent comforting him immediately. And then he felt strong arms circling around his waist.

Shit. Did Juyeon wake up?

“Where did you go baby” Juyeon’s rough sleeping voice snuggled into Hyunjae’s hair. He was still fortunately very sleepy and just stirred awake when Hyunjae came back into bed. His heart was beating a mile a minute. 

“Oh, I just went to get a glass of water” Hyunjae whispered, hugging Juyeon back.

He could feel Juyeon smile in his hair and he just felt like the shittiest boyfriend ever “I love you baby”

Hyunjae’s heart ached, he loved Juyeon, he really did. “I love you too Ju” 

——————————————————————————————————————

The next morning was a disaster, to Hyunjae at least. He woke up to Juyeon’s groggy voice and kisses all over his face, giggles filling the room. He was so lucky to have a boyfriend like Juyeon, so loyal, so trusting, so beautiful, and yet he was screwing him over for his father. They cuddled in bed for a good 20 minutes, just basking in the glow of the sunlight filtering in through Juyeon’s bedroom curtains. Juyeon was admiring Hyunjae, he was so whipped, booping his boyfriend on the nose.

“Let’s get up baby, I’ll make u pancakes” Juyeon pulled Hyunjae up to sit on the bed, dragging him off the bed.

Hyunjae whined, still sleepy “with strawberries?” He looked up at his boyfriend who just nodded lovingly

“Of course with strawberries” Juyeon hoisted Hyunjae up into his arms, the other instinctively wrapping his legs around his torso, exclaiming into his neck

“Get some pants on first babe, my dad’s probably downstairs” Juyeon reminded him as he tossed him a pair of his sweatpants, carrying Hyunjae in his arms once again.

Juyeon walked down the stairs, still with a handful of Hyunjae in his arms. The two were being loud as they teased each other and were giggling to no end, making their way into the kitchen. As they did so, they passed by the office, memories of last night flooding back into Hyunjae’s mind. Mr. Lee wasn’t in the office though.

“Good morning Dad” Juyeon placed Hyunjae down on the kitchen island’s chair as he greeted his dad who was on the armchair in the living room. 

“Hey son, good morning you two lovebirds, laughing so loudly so early in the morning” Mr. Lee was walking towards Juyeon now who was collecting the ingredients from the fridge to make pancakes. 

“Did you guys have a fun night yesterday, huh?” Mr. Lee teased his son, nudging him in the torso. Hyunjae just watched in utter embarrassment. 

“Dad! No! Shut up, you’re making Hyunjae shy, you’re so embarrassing” Juyeon nudged his dad back.

Mr. Lee turned around to face Hyunjae now, winking at him paired with a cocky smirk, “sorry Hyunjae” 

“I-it’s okay” Hyunjae’s voice was small as he looked down. Mr. Lee walked back to his place in the armchair and Hyunjae felt like he could finally breathe again. He just waited for his wonderful boyfriend, Juyeon to finish making his pancakes. He placed them in front of Hyunjae once it was ready, topped with plenty of his favorite strawberries on top. “Thanks baby” Hyunjae leaned up to kiss Juyeon on his cheek. They continued to eat, having light conversation and teasing each other as two young boys in love do. Hyunjae felt like he could finally forget about last night for the first time since it happened. He decided that he would never do that again, he couldn’t bear the guilt towards Juyeon that he felt whenever he saw those loving eyes directed towards him. 

“So, let’s go get dressed and I’ll drop you back off at your house?” Juyeon got off the chair and intertwined his large fingers in Hyunjae’s smaller fingers as he guided him back upstairs. Hyunjae looked over his shoulder where Mr. Lee was sitting, not expecting the other to be staring right back at him, sporting his usual smirk on his smug face. Blushing, Hyunjae followed his boyfriend upstairs. Juyeon changed into more presentable clothes and Hyunjae changed back into the jeans he was wearing yesterday and one of Juyeon’s sweatshirts that he was borrowing for the day. They headed back downstairs after they had gotten ready to go out.

Hyunjae and Juyeon walked downstairs, eventually passing Mr. Lee once again on their way to the front door. Hyunjae glanced over but this time Mr. Lee wasn’t looking at him, he felt a bit discouraged. What? No! Why is he upset that his boyfriend’s dad _doesn’t_ want to fuck him? That’s a good thing, right? Right?!??! Ugh he hates himself. Hyunjae just followed Juyeon into his car, taking his seat on the passenger side. 

“Are you okay babe?” Juyeon pressed his palm to Hyunjae’s forehead, “you’ve been kinda quiet this morning, so unlike you” his loud laugh filled the car as he started up the car, driving to Hyunjae’s house. It was about a 15 minute drive until they arrived at his house. Hyunjae was kinda distracted the whole time, occasionally snapping out of his trance to laugh at the plethora of Juyeon’s jokes that he cracks on the way there. 

“I love you, Juyeon, you know that right?” Hyunjae looked over at his boyfriend with glassy eyes, racked with guilt. Juyeon, concerned, immediately dove in for a light kiss on his lips.

“Of course I know that baby, I love you too, Hyunjae, more than you know” Hyunjae just smiled bashfully, nodding happily. 

“Now go back and sleep some more, you need it, you seem really tired and out of energy” Juyeon walked Hyunjae to his doorstep, “I’ll pick you up tomorrow for our date, wear that cute skirt you bought the other day, okay baby” he leaned in closer “you look so fucking hot in that skirt” Hyunjae just hit his boyfriend playfully, gasping at his shamelessness, nodding and waving him off before returning into his house.

Hyunjae pressed his back to the door, sighing heavily, “what have I gotten myself into?” 

——————————————————————————————————————

It was the morning of their date, Hyunjae had gotten a lot of sleep the night before as Juyeon recommended him to. He was replenished and the source of tiredness the day before was probably from, oh I don’t know, sucking the life out of your boyfriend’s father’s cock until 3 am in the morning. He sighed annoyed at himself as he remembered the fact. It was 9:00 am and he had to get ready before Juyeon arrived in 30 minutes for their picnic date. 

It was a beautiful spring morning as Hyunjae walked towards his closet, trying to decide what to wear. A white tennis skirt with a small red heart on the corner of the fabric laid on his bed, already deciding he was going to wear that, since Juyeon had asked so nicely of him the day before. He carded through his closet, fingers brushing over so many pretty pastel tops he could wear with the skirt. Hyunjae finally decided on white collared shirt and a light purple oversized sweater on top. That would look cute with the skirt, and he wanted to look good for his boyfriend, a sort of unspoken apology. He put on his outfit, paired with light pink socks and his high top purple converses. He chose some cute butterfly clips to wear in his light blonde hair, a mirage of delicate rainbow butterflies floating around in the curly strands. He wore minimal makeup, just some lip gloss and just a tiny bit of blush that made him look even more f̶u̶c̶k̶a̶b̶l̶e̶ cute. 

The doorbell rang downstairs. Excited, Hyunjae ran downstairs to greet his boyfriend at the door. He opened the door, immediately leaping into Juyeon’s arm, learning up to give him a light kiss. Coincidentally, Juyeon was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt and jeans, matching their outfits. “Woah baby, you look…..fucking ethereal” Juyeon lifted his boyfriend up, spinning him around and kissing him once again, the two of them giggling as they did so. Juyeon led him into his car, driving to the nearby park to set up their picnic. Hyunjae was lucky that he had a boyfriend that knew how to cook delicious food.

Hyunjae gasped when he saw all the pretty sandwiches and baked goods that Juyeon had prepared for them on a pretty plaid picnic blanket. He thanked him by planting a big kiss on his cheek. The day was spent under the sun, with the two of them frolicking on the grass, cuddled up in each other, not a care in the world, especially not for that weird old man that was yelling profanities at them. They just ignored the bigots and enjoyed their day. Juyeon had made those aesthetic Japanese whipped cream strawberry sandwiches that Hyunjae loved so the whole day was basically perfect.

They were now laid on the grass, Juyeon lying face up, Hyunjae laying his chin on his chest, getting his hair played with. Hyunjae giggled as he plucked out one of the clips from his hair and attached them to Juyeon’s inky blue hair. “You look so pretty Juyeonie!” He added some more clips, booping him on the nose, kissing lightly all over his face. 

“No way, you’re the prettiest” Juyeon’s eyes were fond, staring at his boyfriend’s face. Hyunjae just giggled, shoving his face into Juyeon’s chest. “You’re so fucking pretty baby, you’re making this so hard for me, with your little white skirt” Juyeon’s demeanor changed, his voice lower and his eyes darker. Hyunjae looked back up, surprised at his attitude change. 

“Juyeonie! Naughty boy” Hyunjae started sitting up on the picnic blanket, grabbing a strawberry from the picnic basket and popping it into his mouth. Juyeon followed soon after, encircling his hand around his boyfriend’s narrow waist. “Yea? I’m a naughty boy, punish me?” They stared at each other for a few seconds before both bursting out in laughter, continuing to laugh for a good 2 minutes. After their laughing fit was over, Juyeon regained his composure, “no, but seriously Jae….” He whispered, “I’m hard, all because of you, pretty” And that’s how they ended up in the backseat of Juyeon’s car, Hyunjae sucking his cock. 

“Ah fuck, you’ve gotten even better at sucking cock baby, taking me so deep, fuck….” Juyeon gripped Hyunjae’s hair as he groaned into the hot air. He reached forward with his long arms to grope at Hyunjae’s ass, lifting his white skirt to get a view of the skin underneath, covered only with a pair of matching purple lace panties. “What a good boy hyunnie, getting all dressed up just for me” He thrusted slightly into his mouth. 

Hyunjae just continued to suck at his boyfriend’s cock, trying to make up for his shamelessness from the day before. He really tried to keep memories of him doing the same to Juyeon’s father yesterday, but it was inevitable that he would eventually think about that, I mean, like father like son, right? Nevertheless, he focused on sucking his boyfriend’s cock, trying to make it pleasurable for him, which it seemed like he was succeeding at. Juyeon came soon after, hot spurts of cum gliding down his throat, warm against the inside of his mouth. 

“Thank you baby, come here” Juyeon pulled his boyfriend gently into his lap, smoothing his sweater down his sides. He wiped the spot of cum on Hyunjae’s lips, feeding it back in between his plush mouth, the other sucking on it sensually. “Why don’t we go back to my place, huh? So I can take care of my baby properly” Juyeon dove into Hyunjae’s neck, sucking at the supple skin there, brushing a fresh hickey, branding his mark on his boyfriend. Hyunjae just whined a small “yes” as they moved back into the front seats of the car to go back to Juyeon’s house for a fun time.

Hyunjae was hard, really hard, he couldn’t wait until he could get Juyeon’s huge cock inside of him. Juyeon had been teasing him the whole ride home, large hand kneading the exposed skin of his inner thigh, Hyunjae rubbing his legs together out of anticipation and excitement. 

When they finally arrived at the house, they barely took 10 seconds to stumble into Juyeon’s room, Hyunjae pinned beneath him on the bed. A heated make out session broke out as large hands roamed all over Hyunjae’s body, gently starting to pull the sweater off his body. Juyeon’s mouth was kissing on him all over his face, his shoulders, his waist, his thighs, his-

Ring! Ring! Ring! 

Juyeon groaned at his phone ringing, but with his head full with lust, he decided to just ignore it and continue kissing up on his sweet boyfriend. The phone kept ringing nonetheless so Hyunjae decided to glance over at Juyeon’s phone to see who was blowing up his boyfriend’s phone. “Oh shit, Juyeon, it’s your mom, pick it up” he slapped the back of Juyeon’s neck while the other was latched onto his nipple.

His boyfriend groggily pulled away, picking up the phone because his mother was known to be very strict to his little boy. His mom and dad had been separated for as long as Juyeon remembered and his mother had always been bitter about it. “Hello mother, what do you want?” Hyunjae watched as Juyeon’s expression went from being annoyed at his mother to being completely terrified, glancing at his watch and getting off the bed, leaving Hyunjae just there, hard as fuck. “Yea, yea…..no, I didn’t forget, mother, what kind of son do you take me for?” Juyeon turned back to Hyunjae, doing a gesture to his neck that insinuated that he was about to be killed by his mom. Hyunjae just laughed. “Mother, I’m already on my way, bye”, he hung up the phone.

“Fuck baby, I’m so sorry I have to go, I forgot that my mom was in town today and I was supposed to meet her, I got my dates wrong, fuck” Juyeon was hurriedly putting on his shoes once again, stumbling all over himself. Hyunjae was kind of disappointed but even after meeting Juyeon’s mother once after a few weeks of dating, he was terrified so he couldn’t really blame his boyfriend for being so panicked. Juyeon rushed back to Hyunjae’s side, “I’m so sorry, I promise I’ll make it back up to you another day, okay? I gotta go now though, you can go back home alone right?” Juyeon kissed his forehead, leaving after Hyunjae gave a little nod to him. 

And so Hyunjae found himself alone in his boyfriend’s mansion of a house, cock very hard. The invasive thought did flash in his head, thoughts of looking for Mr. Lee in the huge house and getting his slutty hole stuffed with his cock instead. But he quickly swatted those thoughts away. Mr. Lee probably wasn’t even home. 

Hyunjae reached underneath Juyeon’s bed where they kept some of his toys from when they wanted to play at his house and pulled out a plastic dildo, obnoxiously pink and huge (it was actually made from a mold-a-dick of Juyeon’s cock, the kit was given to them as a gag gift from Hyunjae’s best friend, Kevin). He decided that he could take care of this problem himself with a Juyeon replacement instead.

He pulled his purple sweater off completely along with his white collared shirt, discarding them in the corner somewhere, deciding to leave his little white tennis skirt on. Hyunjae reached beneath his skirt, pushing off his panties, gathering at his ankles as he rubbed his hole, already wet and naturally lubricated. He carefully teased the head of the dildo against his rim and slowly pushed it in inch by inch. It took a while to bottom out but it was worth it when it reached his prostate. This dildo was definitely his favorite, mainly because it was a mold of Juyeon’s actual dick. 

Hyunjae laid on the bed, back arching as he thrusted the dildo in and out of himself, fucking himself thoroughly. He was letting out soft little moans, not really caring about being quiet, since he was supposedly alone in the house. He would just get off and then head home after a few hours, no big deal.

But oh. It was a big deal, alright.

“Hyunjae?” A deep voice snapped him out of his altered state of pleasure, Hyunjae shot up to look at the direction of the voice, immediately flipping his skirt down to cover his private parts and covering his chest with one of Juyeon’s pillows. And fuck, it was Mr. Lee.

“Uh- i’m sorry, I’ll leave now” Hyunjae got up, picking up his clothes from the floor, putting his panties back on and starting to slip on his collared shirt, blushing profusely. But he was interrupted by a pair of sturdy arms slipping around his naked waist from behind, a warm body pressed on his back. 

“Hyunjae-ya” there goes that voice making him weak in the knees again. Fuck, he really had no self-restraint. The body behind him lowered Hyunjae’s arms, making him let go of the clothes in his hands, twirling him around and kissing him hard. Hyunjae tried to resist at first but his mind was too clouded with lust and his dick was too hard, and he was too much of cockslut to deny a delicious one right in front of him.

Mr. Lee’s hands found their way lower, down to the small of his back, and finally on his ass, slipping under the skit, flipping the fabric over and groping at the younger boy’s plump ass. “You look very pretty today, Hyunjae” Mr. Lee’s hands continued to squeeze at his ass, lifting him up slightly so that Hyunjae was on his tip-toes, connected with Mr. Lee on his lips, helpless and pliant for the older man. Mr. Lee seemed to have noticed his panties, thumbing at the lace, rubbing them up and down the sides of his hips, creating a pleasurable friction.

“I can’t do this, Mr. Lee” Hyunjae whispered against the other man’s ear, his breath small and quiet. Mr. Lee just chuckled, shaking his head, “your body is telling me otherwise, Hyunjae-ya” the older man just kept kissing him, hands roaming all over his ass and thighs. His hands picked Hyunjae up by the back of his thighs, lifting him so the younger had his legs around Mr. Lee’s torso. 

They made their way to Juyeon’s bed, Mr. Lee lying him down on his back gently as he lightly kissed down his body to find his nipples. Hyunjae was so sensitive on his nipples and as soon as the older man attached his lips there, he had lost all the resistance he had as well as all self control. His hands found their way to Mr. Lee’s dark hair, letting out loud moans since Juyeon wasn’t home this time. “Please please please”

Mr. Lee lifted his head back up, yanking Hyunjae’s head back by his hair, forcing him to look up at him, “please what, baby? What do you want from daddy, tell me” He rubbed his thumb on Hyunjae’s full bottom lip, playing with the soft flesh, bruised and abused already. 

“Please fuck me, give me your cock daddy, please, i need to be stuffed full” Mr. Lee chuckled darkly, satisfied with the whiny answer the cute boy gave him. His eyes caught on the hickey on Hyunjae’s neck from earlier today when Juyeon gave it to him, a possessiveness washing over him. 

“Did Juyeon give this hickey to you?” His voice was completely stern and serious as he asked the boy. Mr. Lee then kissed down to where the hickey lay, licking the slightly purple bruise on the pretty boy’s pale skin. Hyunjae was beet red by now. “Answer me, hyunjae” Mr. Lee reminded him, still kissing the hickey, giving him a slap to his inner thigh. 

The smaller’s breath hitched as he answered cautiously, “yes, this morning Juyeon g-gave me a h-hickey”, he hoped that the older wouldn’t ask him any further questions.

“What were you guys doing that made him give you a hickey, hyunjae-ya” an eerie smile on Mr. Lee’s face as he demanded an answer, hyunjae’s nipples trapped under his teeth. 

“I…..” Hyunjae couldn’t go on, ashamed at his actions, but as soon as Mr. Lee slapped his thigh once again, it was clear he had to answer, “I s-sucked his cock in the backseat of the car…”

Mr. Lee laughed, pulling away from the younger boy’s body for a moment, “so you really are such a slut, aren’t you” he got suddenly closer, his eyes turning dark, “so I’ll treat you like one”. Hyunjae’s eyes widened as he felt Mr. Lee’s rough hands tear his delicate lace panties open, throwing the garment to the floor. His thighs were suddenly being thrown over Mr. Lee’s shoulders, the other going down to eat him out.

“Fuck fuck fuck daddy ohmygod” Hyunjae whined out loud as Mr. Lee’s tongue fucked him mercilessly. His back was arched on the bed, Mr. Lee reached one hand to play with his nipples as he arched off the bed. The other hand inched closer to Hyunjae’s hole, a finger fitting in tightly against his tongue on the slutty pink hole. Hyunjae was moaning pretty high moans, hands thrashing on the bed, grasping the bedsheets in between his delicate fingers. 

“So wet, baby” Mr. Lee groaned as he ate the young boy out, tasting delicious against his tongue. He added two more fingers in the hole, knowing that the boy could take it assuming from how he was taking that pink dildo earlier. Fucking into the tiny pink hole savagely, making the boy squirm above him, relishing in the control he had over what might be the prettiest thing he has ever seen, touched, ruined. 

A hand reached down to grasp at Mr. Lee’s forearm, making him look up at the smaller boy, “please fuck me now, I can take it daddy, please please” And since the boy asked so prettily, Mr. Lee decided to comply. He pulled away from the boy for a moment, stepping away to take off his own clothes.

Hyunjae watched as Mr. Lee pulled the white collared shirt off his toned, muscular body, showing off his abs underneath, making the younger bite his lips at the broad shoulders. Mr. Lee then stripped off his belt, unbuttoning his black trousers, kicking them off. Hyunjae laid on his back, own fingers teasing at his dripping hole, watching the older man undress himself. Mr. Lee just shook his head at the younger boy, chuckling darkly once again. After he had kicked off his trousers and pulled down his underwear, revealing a hard cock, he made his way back to the bed on top of Hyunjae. 

“You want me to fuck you baby?” Hyunjae nodded eagerly, “want my cock that badly, slut?” Hyunjae once again nodded feverishly at the man above him, his face getting progressively redder by the second, each humiliating remark thrown at him only turning him on even more. “If you want it that badly, then I’ll give it to you, but you have to beg for it, baby” His thumb titled Hyunjae’s face up once again, staring at his doe eyes.

“I want your huge cock inside my slutty hole so badly, daddy” Hyunjae bit his lip, directing his hooded eyes at the older man above him. “I want to be your slut, only yours, please use me as your cumdump” That seemed to make Mr. Lee tick, the man immediately returning his fingers to Hyunjae’s hole, more hurriedly this time.

“Fuck that’s hot” Mr. Lee started to align his thick cock head against Hyunjae’s small hole, pushing in the rim slightly, leaving the younger boy writhing against the bed, small breaths of “please” escaping his soft lips. Finally, Mr. Lee pushed forward more, inserting almost half of his cock in the tight hole.

“So tight baby” Although Mr. Lee was barely all the way in, Hyunjae was already out of breath, feeling full to the brim already. It seemed there was another trait that Juyeon shared with his father, both had monstrous cocks that absolutely devastated Hyunjae’s hole. “Please give me more, I can take it” Hyunjae grabbed Mr. Lee’s forearm that was resting on either side of his head, caging him in his presence. Mr. Lee complied, pushing his cock in further, almost all the way in, “are you sure, I wouldn’t want to break you baby” he teased as he finally bottomed out inside the smaller. Hyunjae just wordlessly nodded, soft pleas filling the room. 

After a few minutes of letting Hyunjae adjust to his size, Mr. Lee started to thrust in the young boy. Every thrust felt like Mr. Lee was thrusting the air out of him to Hyunjae, the cock filling him up to the very brim. He looked down at his usually flat abdomen to see the faint outline of Mr. Lee’s cock through his stomach as he thrusted slowly. “Daddy, look how big you are inside me” Hyunjae took one of Mr. Lee’s hands to rest on his stomach feeling the outline of his cock, “you’re rearranging my guts daddy” Hyunjae giggled, loving to tempt the older man. 

“Fuck that’s so fucking hot” Mr. Lee suddenly started thrusting at a feverish pace with no warning, literally knocking the air out of Hyunjae, the younger immediately throwing his head back at the sensation, desperately holding on to Mr. Lee’s arm for any kind of solidity because the rest of his body felt like liquid. He was so open and vulnerable and pliant for the older man right now and he would quite literally let Mr. Lee do anything to him in that moment. 

Mr. Lee continued to fuck into the tight heat of the young boy, keeping his eyes on the bulge of his cock on Hyunjae’s stomach, finding the thought of his his cock being so big and Hyunjae being so small that his insides stretched and molded to his cock so hot. “You look so beautiful like this, like you were made to take cock all day and nothing else” Mr. Lee brought one of his hands to push the fringe off of Hyunjae’s sweaty face, still oh so pretty. “You should just sit on cock all day, that’s all sluts like you are good for” He thrusted into the boy even faster at an animalistic pace, making Hyunjae let out all kinds of high moans.

“I think I’m gonna cum daddy!” Hyunjae squealed, “Go ahead baby, cum for me” Mr. Lee replied as he continued to thrust, now jerking the young boy off simultaneously. A few seconds passed as the smaller convulsed on the bed, back arching and pretty moans escaping his lips as he came ropes over his and Mr. Lee’s stomachs. “Good boy” Hyunjae sighed as he came down from his high, catching a quick kiss from the older man. 

“We’re not done yet” Mr. Lee demanded. Suddenly, Hyunjae felt strong arms turning him over, pushing his head down onto the soft pillows, lifting his ass up in the air. Mr. Lee manhandled him in the position and quickly slipped back into his tight heat, not even slowing down his thrusts as he entered the young boy once again. As he had just cum, Hyunjae was very overstimulated and practically squealed as he was filled once again in his sloppy abused hole. 

“Daddy, too much, too much ahhhh” Hyunjae’s voice was muffled in the pillows, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes from the pain and pleasure of overstimulation. He would definitely have trouble walking after this session with Mr. Lee. The older man obviously didn’t care that the young boy was overstimulated as he used Hyunjae’s hole to chase his own release. Hyunjae had never felt more humiliated, he felt like he was being fucked into and used just like he was a sex toy, someone’s personal doll. And it was absolutely exhilarating. Hyunjae loved the loss of control, the feeling of handing over his body over to someone else to do whatever with it made him so hard.

Mr. Lee fucked into the tight heat, his large hands encasing the narrow waist of the small boy beneath him, the sight that faced him making him impossibly harder inside Hyunjae’s pink hole. He was going to reach his limit soon as well, “Hyunjae-ya I’m gonna cum” Mr. Lee groaned as he reached around and started jerking the young boy’s once again hard cock, deciding that he wanted to cum together. Hyunjae’s eyes widened at the extreme overstimulation that he was facing, the pleasure becoming borderline painful as he let out high squeals.

“Ahhh daddy i can’t, too much, too much” Hyunjae could barely remember his own name anymore at this point, fucked out past coherence. “Come on baby, just one more, you can do it” Mr. Lee reassured him, bending down to kiss at his shoulder, showing his gentle side for a moment. Nonetheless, he resumed to fucking incessanntly into the tight heat once again, making the young boy scream into the pillows. Mr. Lee yanked Hyunjae’s head up by his hair, making him release his moans louder as he wasn’t muffled anymore.

“Mm’gonna cum daddy, ah….ahhh” Hyunjae squealed as he released onto the bedsheets. Mr. Lee continued to thrust into his hole as he followed soon after, releasing his cum into the hole. The thick liquid filled Hyunjae up to the brim, droplets of it spilling out and onto his thigh. Mr. Lee pulled out of the hole slowly, letting the cum drip out as well. Hyunjae immediately flopped down onto the bed once Mr. Lee let go of his hips, having no energy of his own to hold himself up any longer. Mr. Lee stepped away to admire his masterpiece, Hyunjae was still spread on the bed, his pink hole sloppy and abused, swollen, thick drops of cum dripping out of the hole and onto his thighs and the bedsheets. 

Hyunjae looked back behind his shoulder to Mr. Lee, sighing in exhaustion. “That was good” Mr. Lee spoke nonchalantly as Hyunjae was still trying to catch his breath “Let’s do it again sometime”. He tossed Hyunjae a clean towel, “i’ll have the maid clean Juyeon’s bed once you’re gone” and with that Mr. Lee walked out, leaving Hyunjae there, thighs still twitching from overstimulation. 

“I’m so stupid, god” He cursed himself out as he carefully started to clean up his abused hole, “of course, why would he care about me, he just wanted me for sex” he wiped away his tears as he started to put his clothes back on, stealing one of Juyeon’s underwears from his closet since Mr. Lee had ripped his panties. With wobbly legs, Hyunjae started to make his way out of the room and down the stairs, exiting the house. He called a cab and took it back home.

——————————————————————————————————————

It was a week after the incident with Mr. Lee. Hyunjae had been avoiding Juyeon for the week, not having the guts to face him or explaining why his legs were so weak. He had been lying to him, telling him that he felt sick and wasn’t able to meet him. But today Juyeon had called him, sounding oh so sad, telling Hyunjae all about his meeting with his mother and how he wanted to see Hyunjae so badly and how he missed him. And Hyunjae could never really say no to his boyfriend, the other’s pout in his tone apparent even over a phone call. 

“You’re coming over today, right? Ice cream and cuddles?” Juyeon’s voice rang through the phone, sounding hopeful.

Hyunjae chuckled at his boyfriend, “yes baby, i’ll come over in the afternoon”

“I even bought that strawberry cheesecake you love so much” He cooed through the phone.

The other gasped, “oh my god, you’re the best boyfriend ever”. He hung up shortly after, sighing at himself as he put the phone down on his bed. 

He really wanted to make it up to Juyeon tonight. Hyunjae felt immensely guilty after what he had done with Mr. Lee the other week. Hyunjae decided that he would never do that again, he loved Juyeon too much, and he hoped he would be able to trust his own self control a little more than that. Hyunjae pondered how he could make tonight special for his boyfriend, playing with his bottom lip, a habit that he always had, resulting in his lips becoming bruised at times. 

A metaphorical lightbulb went off in Hyunjae’s head as he rushed off to his closet, settling down on his knees to reach for the box hidden underneath his clothes and behind all his towels. It was something that he had purchased a while back, but never had the courage to actually utilize. Hyunjae pulled out the box, dusting off the top, revealing a pretty bow on the surface, a shy smile immediately gracing his face as he looked down. Giggling, Hyunjae brought the box to his bed, lifting the lid up and setting it down. Hyunjae gasped as he admired the clothing inside, surprised that he still liked it after such a long while after buying it. 

“Wow…” Hyunjae reached his delicate fingers down, brushing over the black and white ruffled fabric, “...yes, Juyeon will definitely like this…”.

Inside the box was a maid outfit, complete with a choker, headpiece, and thigh garter. Hyunjae had found out about this outfit after Juyeon had sent Hyunjae a TikTok of a boy wearing a maid outfit, a trend that was going through the app nowadays, joking about wanting to see Hyunjae in one as well. After that, the idea had been in his mind but he was never really considering it. However, as he was scrolling through Instagram one day, he came across an online shop that was selling a really cute maid outfit, and without a second thought, the dress had been purchased and had arrived at the doorstep of his house, Hyunjae making sure to take the package into his room without his parents seeing. 

Hyujae pulled out the short black and white ruffled dress, with delicate patterns splayed all over it, and brought it up to his body, imagining how it would look on his body in the mirror. He twirled around a bit, examining the different parts of the dress, a shy smile on his face as his mind fantasized what Juyeon’s reaction might be. 

“I should try it on” Hyunjae decided as he started to strip off his comfy clothes and put the maid dress on. He noticed that it seemed like it may be too short but as soon as he put it on he saw that the dress was definitely wayyyy too short. If he bent over, his ass would be on full display, his milky thighs fully shown. Hyunjae pulled on the soft ruffled thigh garter, looking delectable against his pale skin. He clipped on the choker, framing the soft skin of his neck prettily. And lastly, he fastened the headpiece in his curly locks of hair, completing the outfit. 

Hyunjae quickly ran towards the mirror, hopping in excitement and anticipation. “Wow…”. He was in awe of himself as he brushed his long fingers on the hem where the dress ended, seeing that the length was really quite lewd. The thigh garter really added to the lewdness, causing him to bite his lips unconsciously. “I would fuck me” Hyunjae mused as twirled around, grabbing his phone to take some pictures just for him to see. 

After snapping a gratuitous amount of self indulgent pictures, Hyunjae checked the time, seeing that it was almost the time for him to go over to Juyeon’s place. With an uncertain sadness, Hyunjae peeled off the maid dress and accessories, stuffing it into his bag and changing into more casual clothes. The outfit that he had settled on were some white shorts and a sunny yellow t-shirt, oversized and tucked into his pants. Hyunjae hopped onto the bus to Juyeon’s house, patting the bag that contained the maid outfit protectively, humming in excitement for the night. 

“Juyeon-ah~” Hyunjae sing-songed as he rapped his knuckles on the door, shifting his weight nervously and excitedly on his heels back and forth. “Juyeon, Juyeonie, Ju Juuuu~” he laughed as he waited for his boyfriend to open the door, giggling as he noticed the hurried sounds of Juyeon’s feet on the other side of the door. 

“I’m coming baby, just a sec-” Juyeon was hurrying with the lock, flinging open the door and receiving a handful of Hyunjae as soon as he did. “Oh! Hyunnie-!”, Juyeon’s hands instinctively grabbed the underside of Hyunjae’s thighs as he supported his weight. 

Hyunjae kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head, snuggling himself in Juyeon’s hair, “missed you baby~” he closed his eyes, taking in Juyeon’s woody scent, “i'm sorry for being the worst boyfriend ever”

Juyeon shook his head underneath him, “no baby~ you could never be” he leaned up to kiss Hyunjae on the nose, staring at him with starry eyes. 

With a slight pout, Hyunjae replied, “no, i was”, his eyes drooped, “and you’re literally the best boyfriend ever, and i’m not even lying, i swear” he traced Juyeon’s sharp nose along with his other sharp features. 

“Alright, that’s it” Juyeon exclaimed as he changed his hands to move so that he was throwing Hyunjae over his shoulder now, the other squealing in surprise, feeling small fists hitting the expanse of his back in protest. “You’re gonna stop being so mean to yourself” Juyeon stated as he delivered a sharp smack on Hyunjae’s butt, his boyfriend yelping. 

Juyeon set Hyunjae down on the barstool in front of his kitchen island, pushing a plate of topokki in front of him and shoving a spoonful of food into Hyunjae’s mouth. “Wha-” he tried to protest but was suddenly muffled by Juyeon’s cream topokki. 

“How is it?” Juyeon looked over the kitchen island expectantly. Hyunjae just hummed pleasantly in reply, nodding fervently. “It’s a new recipe I just learnt, thought you might like it”, Juyeon flashed his toothy smile, eyes turning into crescents at the sight of his boyfriend eating his food so deliciously. It may be unexpected for big bad football player Juyeon to be hunched over a frying pan, being talented in cooking, finding a small joy in making delicious meals for his boyfriend, but it was a usual occurrence for him to be seen cooking for Hyunjae. 

After their meal, Hyunjae had pestered Juyeon about that strawberry cheesecake he mentioned earlier, tapping his boyfriend’s shoulder and whining until the other had agreed to take the cake out of the fridge, slicing one portion of the cake and placing it in front of Hyunjae. 

“Waooooww” Hyunjae clapped animatedly as he looked at the cake with starry eyes, taking small glances up at his boyfriend on occasion, “thank you Juyeonie!”

Juyeon leaned down, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s head, accepting a bite of strawberry cheesecake that Hyunjae had offered to him, humming around the spoon in response, nodding his head. “Bought it just for you baby” 

Hyunjae felt like he was glowing. In fact, he always felt like he was glowing when he was with Juyeon. The other spoiled him to no end, doing just about anything to see him flash that mischievous smile of his. Hyunjae felt like the luckiest man in the world when Juyeon would overwhelm him with his love, a bombardment of affection hitting him every time they were together. Hyunjae often wondered how Juyeon had turned out so differently from his father, who was comparably much colder, always busy with work and hardly affectionate with his son or others. He wondered where Mr. Lee was tonight but it seemed that he was out of town, as Hyunjae didn’t see any of his shoes at the entrance.

“You’re so cute Juyeonie. I love you” Hyunjae stood up to kiss at his boyfriend, standing on his tippy toes to reach his lips. “You’re so pretty, so handsome” his hands roamed Juyeon’s messy hair, “so caring, loving” his lips continued kissing the corner of the upturned lips, “so good to me” Hyunjae’s lips caught against the shell of Juyeon’s ears, “and so fucking sexy” he delivered the final blow as his hands rubbed up and down his boyfriend’s arms and namely biceps. 

Juyeon widened his eyes, pushing at his boyfriend playfully, surprised at his brazenness. “Hyunjae~!” he chuckled, crinkled eyes on full display as he looked on lovingly at his boyfriend. 

“What?” Hyunjae moved forward again, pushing away Juyeon’s hands, “I can’t lust over my own boyfriend?” his mouth trailed his neck and ears, “my very sexy, strong, manly boyfriend?” his eyes shined with mischief.

Hyunjae knew that Juyeon had a thing for him acknowledging his strength, his very apparent kink showing itself as he bit his lip in response. “Hyunjae, you sure you want me to do this right now?” Juyeon asked, as he himself knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back much further if this continued, his eyes darkening with every sentence he spoke. 

The other was startled as he felt large hands suddenly gripping into his love handles, the skin that laid on the junctions of his waist and his hips, feeling the strong hold on him that would surely leave bruises of Juyeon’s finger marks for a few days to come. “Yes. I’m absolutely sure” he laid his hands on top of Juyeon’s, “in fact….”

Hyunjae let himself trail off as he dragged Juyeon up the stairs, the other stumbling behind him, confused and also excited as to what Hyunjae had in mind for them tonight. Juyeon’s head was tilted, much like a cute puppy as Hyunjae noted, as he followed his boyfriend up and into his own room. The door was shut behind them with the help of Hyunjae’s foot as Juyeon felt himself getting pushed onto the edge of his bed, sitting there politely as he just stared up at his boyfriend. 

“Wait here baby” Hyunjae leaned down to kiss the crown of Juyeon’s head, then the tip of his nose. He ruffled Juyeon’s hair before whisking himself off to the bathroom, remembering to snatch his bag that he had brought with him, leaving a very flustered and confused boyfriend of his sitting on his bed, awaiting Hyunjae’s surprise.

Juyeon kept on sitting there, still waiting for his boyfriend to come out. He had heard a soft thump resounding from the bathroom, followed by a string of curses. Juyeon had considered going in to help his boyfriend, but as soon as his hands had landed on the doorknob and started twisting, Hyunjae yelled out from inside not to bother him and just wait on the bed. To that, Juyeon just backed off, chuckling as he returned to his place on the edge of the mattress. 

He had been picking on the hangnail that had been bothering him this whole week, fixated on his nails. Juyeon could hear the soft turning of the doorknob and the light steps approaching him but he was too busy cussing out his nails at the moment. It was only when his focus failed that he spotted Hyunjae’s feet clad in black socks standing in front of him. Only then did Juyeon look up and-

“Wow” 

Juyeon was a bit speechless after that, wordlessly (and quite frankly, mindlessly) staring up at Hyunjae, with what was practically hearts in his eyes. What else could he be expected to say when Hyunjae was dressed like….that….right in front of him, looking like a doll. Looking like _his_ doll, one that only he could touch, and ruin. 

Hyunjae was in a fucking maid outfit, the hem ridiculously short, he was convinced he could just reach out and- anyways, he also had a thigh garter on, which was making Juyeon’s brain fry and go completely haywire. The choker that was tight against his pale neck was sparking unhealthy fantasies in Juyeon’s head as he thought about tugging that as he fucked into him. 

“Fuck, this was stupid, i’ll go change-” Hyunjae started turning away, cheeks heated up to the max, face red as a strawberry. Juyeon suddenly reached forwards, circling his fingers around Hyunjae’s thin wrist, burning the skin underneath it. Hyunjae turned back, shocked, his head turning down after making brief eye contact with Juyeon. 

“No” Juyeon’s voice was low, but firm. 

Hyunjae’s voice was still soft, scared almost, “huh?”

Juyeon stood up, his fingers around Hyunjae’s wrist tightening, “i said, no. you’re staying right here”. Hyunjae’s eyes flickered up at his boyfriend, Juyeon’s eyes were darker, filled with more lust than before. 

“Juyeon...do- do you like it?” Hyunjae’s eyes were locked onto his now, his bottom lip trapped underneath his teeth once again, hopeful.

He chuckled, low. Juyeon was suddenly stepping closer to Hyunjae once again, his hands planting themselves on his waist automatically. Juyeon’s thumbs rubbed into his sides, the skin feeling hot under his touch. The room suddenly felt stuffy. Hot. Hyunjae noticed, looking away and fanning his face in a nervous manner, trying to avoid Juyeon’s quite predatory gaze. 

“Are you trying to drive me mad, baby?” and there it was. Hyunjae’s skin burned under his thumbs, his face reddening as the word ‘baby’ suddenly sounded differently from the sweet and innocent way in which Juyeon usually called him. “So fucking sexy...can’t believe you’re all mine”.

Hyunjae gulped, “yours?”. He looked up, his eyes desperate.

Juyeon’s hand found its way to Hyunjae’s nape, fisting at the thin strands there, “Yes. Mine.”. He leaned down, whispering in his ear, “You’re mine only right baby? You and your slutty little hole only belongs to me, isn’t that right Hyunjae-ya?” he chuckled low and dark in his ear. 

Hyunjae wasn’t ready to back down his dominance, no matter how hard Juyeon was making it for him to, how easy it would be to just submit to Juyeon. But no, he had to maintain his bratty agenda, the mischievous soul he is. He tiptoed up to his boyfriend’s ear, biting down onto it, earning a few cusses from Juyeon. 

“You like the idea of me being your maid, Juyeonie? Want me to...serve you?” Hyunjae laughed in his ear, hot breath fanning his skin. His fingers danced on the waistband of Juyeon’s sweatpants, not pulling them down but occasionally brushing his fingers against the sensitive skin there, making Juyeon flustered under _his_ touch for a change. 

“Fuck baby” Juyeon turned his head, trapping his chin in between his thumb and index finger to face him, “you wanna be a fucking sex slave huh? Slut.” he let go of Hyunjae’s face harshly, letting the other boy fall onto his chest in surprise. 

“Hmm...maybe I do Juyeonie~ maybe i want you to catch me dusting underneath the bed, with no panties on, and maybe i want you to just grab me and stick your cock in me-” Hyunjae was whispering filthy things in his ear, his hands still roaming everywhere on his boyfriend’s body.

“Call me Mr. Lee” 

Hyunjae felt like his brain had just short circuited in the moment, blinking his eyes and looking immediately up at his boyfriend. Fuck. Did he know what he did with his father the other day. Did he find out and was he now...mocking him? Fuck fuck fuck, this was not good.

“What did you say?” Hyunjae gulped.

Juyeon’s hands were still tight around his body, a good sign he figures, “I said call me Mr. Lee” the other still looked confused a slight bit scared so Juyeon leaned in further, “you know...since you’re my maid and all” 

Hyunjae finally understood, letting out a sigh of relief, “ohhh- right um...Mr. Lee~”. It was extremely weird and Hyunjae was pretty sure he was having a dissociative episode with the way he felt like he was living two lives. But as long as Juyeon hadn’t found out that he was currently cheating on him with his dad, he would happily comply with whatever he asked. 

“Get down on your knees” Juyeon kissed him back to reality, the harsh biting on his lips made him snap out of his thoughts, focusing back on the handful of Juyeon he had right now. The other looked like he was hungry, like a predator ready to pounce on his prey. And frankly, that’s exactly how Hyunjae was feeling. 

Hyunjae continued to kiss at the tails of Juyeon’s lips, sucking and licking into his mouth. However, he felt hands pushing his body down onto his knees, eventually landing right under and beneath his boyfriend. Juyeon’s fingers were suddenly in his hair, playing with the curly locks and pulling slightly at the ruffled headband there.

“So fucking pretty, fuck” Juyeon’s grabbed his chin once again, thumbing on Hyunjae’s plush bottom lip, dipping it into to the flesh slightly.

“Tell me” Hyunjae took Juyeon’s thumb into his mouth, his warm tongue licking and sucking onto it obscenely, “tell me how pretty I am for you Mr. Lee” 

Juyeon cussed and quickly started to under the knot in his sweatpants, all the while not letting go of the thumb in Hyunjae’s mouth, slipping in two of his fingers in the soft mouth. “So soft and pliant all for me, such a good baby, aren’t you?”. Hyunjae just looked up, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as Juyeon continued to ram and fuck more fingers down his soft throat. 

Hyunjae whined as he looked up and then down at the frantic hands working to pull down his sweatpants, Juyeon’s cock springing out, with no underwear Hyunjae noted. He sucked on the fingers fucking into his mouth as he stared at the veiny cock before him, seeing the precum collecting on the tip making him slot his tongue between two of the fingers in his mouth. 

“Fuck, so naughty” Juyeon pulled out his fingers, wiping his fingers slimy with saliva onto the ruffles of Hyunjae’s maid outfit, the other feeling completely degregated. “Open up, my maid” Juyeon commanded as he tapped the bottom of Hyunjae’s chin with his heavy cock, running a hand through his own hair, the sight insanely hot to Hyunjae. 

At the sight of Juyeon’s arms flexing as he pushed his own hair back, Hyunjae immediately delved forward and took the thick head of his boyfriend’s cock into his lips. Shallowly, he started sucking softly onto the pink and throbbing head, his eyes trained on the dominating man above him. Muffled, Hyunjae teased, “mm i pwetty mmfm” he couldn’t really talk with Juyeon shoving more of his cock in his throat but he tried, just wanting to egg his boyfriend on, wanting to make him snap and just fuck him into oblivion. 

Juyeon seemed to understand what he was saying as he continued to hold the back of Hyunjae’s head and pushed him onto his cock, all the way down his throat until Juyeon could feel Hyunjae’s nose brushing against the few hairs on his navel. The boy underneath him was sputtering, gagging around his cock but Juyeon just held him there, looking up at the ceiling in pleasure. “Ahhhh so fucking good baby, so good for me”

Hyunjae was violently choking underneath him, looking up at his boyfriend that was currently rolling his eyes back. Juyeon looked down to catch a glimpse at Hyunjae’s already ruined state, his lips stretched to their limit around his throbbing cock, eyes tearing in a glossy state, and his throat producing the most obscene noises. 

“Okay, i think that’s enough” Juyeon suddenly pulled Hyunjae forcefully off of his cock, the other finally being able to catch his breath, hands on his knees as he coughed. He knew that Hyunjae loved to be choked, loved the feeling of being helpless underneath his touch, but he couldn’t help but feel bad for his boyfriend sometimes when they played rough. 

Hyunjae was still sputtering beneath him, “Fuck, that was-”.

“Up” Juyeon commanded, earning a confused look from Hyunjae beneath him, “over there” Juyeon motioned to his bed, “now”. He walked to the bed first, leaving Hyunjae to stumble over himself behind him, trying to catch up to him. 

Hyunjae was captured in a deep kiss as he arrived on the bed, the two of them embracing each other on their knees, feeling Juyeon’s hands travel ever so slightly underneath his already short skirt. “Where should I-” it seems that Hyunjae wouldn’t be able to get a single word in tonight as Juyeon interfered once again. 

He was suddenly being turned around and manhandled into a position where he was on all fours in front of Juyeon, head pressed down onto the mattress and his ass turned up to his boyfriend. This was Hyunjae’s favorite position, loving to feel open and exposed for Juyeon. “Please Juyeo- Mr. Lee...make me feel good…”

Juyeon chuckled, “You don’t have to worry about that baby”. The other was suddenly pushing his panties, also white and ruffly out of the way with his fingers, licking and lapping at the waiting pink hole of Hyunjae’s. One of Juyeon’s best strategies in absolutely ruining Hyunjae was his eating out skills, which were immense, and always made his boyfriend cum without any touching.

“Oh fuck Mr. Lee, so….so so fucking good…..Mr...Lee” Hyunjae whined into the mattress, his hands reached out for a pillow and drooling onto that instead, gripping his fingernails into the soft cotton. Calling Juyeon Mr. Lee was giving him major issues, blurring the lines between his boyfriend, the son, and his secret and occasional lover, the father. 

Juyeon continued lapping at Hyunjae’s red hole, his tongue soft against the entrance, winking at him and constricting around nothing. He occasionally rubbed his fingers against the hole as he licked against the pink opening. “Yea? It feels good?” Hyunjae just nodded in his pillow in response, “My pretty baby wants to cum?”. 

Hyunjae was already starting to feel like he was close, already being riled up by how rough Juyeon was being with him when he was sucking him off, and with his hole being absolutely abused right now, he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer in this state. He bit his lip, trying to contain his orgasm a little longer, wanting to last longer for his boyfriend.

The assault on his hole was making him delirious, thrashing against Juyeon’s soft sheets, whining into the pillow, his hands reaching behind him occasionally to grab at Juyeon’s hair in pleasure. “Ahh~ yes yes please. I wanna-” he cussed, “wanna cum please Mr. Lee”. Hyunjae continued to whine into the pillow, a slew of curse words spilling from his pretty lips. 

“Okay baby, go ahead” Juyeon replaced his tongue with three long fingers, stuffing his boyfriend’s hole full with them as he reached up to kiss at Hyunjae’s shoulder. “Call me Mr. Lee, baby” Juyeon’s voice was low and husky in Hyunjae’s ear and it drove him off the edge.

Hyunjae’s mind was in shambles, much like a scrambled egg, as he grasped for his consciousness, dizzy from his incoming orgasm paired with Juyeon asking him to call him Mr. Lee, the same thing that he called his father paired with the fact that he was currently in the exact same position he was last week when he was getting railed by his boyfriend’s father. “Ahhh~ Mr. Lee~!” Hyunjae exclaimed as he released his white ropes of cum all over Juyeon’s bed sheet. 

“So dirty, baby…” Juyeon was flipping Hyunjae over now, wiping at the cum gathered on his head, tasting some of it, humming in delight, “tastes so sweet for me Hyunnie”. Juyeon leaned to kiss Hyunjae, the other able to taste his own juices in his mouth. God, they were obscene. 

“Fuck me now?” Hyunjae whined, still out of breath from the good tongue fucking but apparently still down for a hard fuck evcen after being railed into with just tongue and fingers. 

Juyeon, amused, chuckled down at his boyfriend who was looking up at him now. “You’re still going?”, a sharp smack delivered to his thigh. Hyunjae still had the lewd maid dress on now, albeit the dress was completely disheveled by now, the hem slightly torn in some places. 

Hyunjae nodded, biting his lip to tease his boyfriend, silently asking for a kiss and being given one. “Yea, always got room for your dick yeonie” he giggled.

And that was all the confirmation that Juyeon needed to take Hyunjae into his lap and lay back onto the headrest of the bed. Hyunjae seemed a little winded that he was suddenly being moved but visibly relaxed in Juyeon’s arms. When he landed, his ass was resting on top of the very hard dick of Juyeon’s, making him groan in pleasure.

“You wanna fuck me, hmmm baby?” Hyunjae placed his hand in Juyeon’s hair, lolling his head around, his fingers reaching his lips, playing with the plush flesh. Hyunjae thought that Juyeon was so beautiful, so pretty and handsome at the same time, those upturned lips of his were always his weak spot. 

Juyeon looked up at him, “baby wants to boss me around now huh?”, he thrusted up slightly against the cleft of Hyunjae’s ass, the length of his dick pressed flat against the pink hole. “Did you forget who you were talking to here?” Juyeon’s hand slipped under the dress, slapping the exposed skin there, the plumpness reddening under his hand. 

Hyunjae gasped, his body curving into Juyeon’s, “No, of course I didn’t Mr. Lee….just getting a little impatient” the smaller bounced experimentally on the exposed dick, the only thing (barely) separating the dick and his hole being his small lace panties, which he could feel large hands pushing aside on his plump cheeks. 

Juyeon looked in his eyes as he lifted Hyunjae up by his waist slightly, taking hold of his dick, wet with pre cum and throbbing, lining the head to the awaiting pink hole. He was biting his lip as brought Hyunjae down slowly onto his dick, the delicious slide making him groan lowly in his throat, hearing the remnants of a quiet racked whine from above him. 

“You alright, baby?” Juyeon kissed the corner of Hyunjae’s lips, making the other smile. Hyunjae was reminded that however rough the two of them may play sometimes, Juyeon was always so caring to him, always waiting for his consent. “Are you green baby?” Juyeon asked as he kissed away the stray tears that fell from Hyunjae’s eyes from the slight wincing pain of a huge dick sliding in his hole.

Hyunjae nodded but Juyeon requested for verbal confirmation, it was important he would always remind him, “Yes Mr. Lee, I’m ready. Please fuck me” Hyunjae flashed Juyeon his signature puppy eyes, the ones that always made his boyfriend weak and comply to whatever he asked of him. Juyeon was still not completely all the way in his hole yet, but he was already feeling like he was being stuffed full of dick. Hyunjae wasn’t sure who’s dick was bigger between the father and the son. Perhaps Juyeon had the bigger length and girth but Mr. Lee had more experience with pleasuring a lover. 

Fuck, why was he thinking about that right now. He needed to focus on Juyeon for now. 

Juyeon had finally bottomed out and a hand had found itself fisting Hyunjae’s curly locks harshly, making the boy bare his neck to his boyfriend in front of him. “So pretty” Juyeon took this chance to kiss up and down Hyunjae’s neck and pale collarbones. “The prettiest boy...and he’s all mine”

A pang of guilt rushed over Hyunjae, knowing that he had been unfaithful. That he wasn’t all Juyeon’s. But the other didn’t have to know that. “Yes yes all for you, just yours baby”, right now he just needed to give Juyeon the fuck of his life, so that he could just forget about all the careless mistakes that he had made. 

Harsh thrusts were beginning to enter him as Juyeon held onto him oh so dearly and delicately as Hyunjae let himself be pulled down onto his dick, being impaled on the huge cock, feeling delirious with pleasure. His head was thrown back as he worked his own thigh muscles as well, bouncing up and down Juyeon’s cock, reveling in the sweat slicked image of his hot boyfriend in front of him. 

“All mine, how lucky I am-” Juyeon kissed on the exposed expanse of Hyunjae’s chest, his lips reaching every inch of possible skin that was shown of his boyfriend, “how lucky I am that I get to be the only man that fucks this beautiful angel of mine” and Hyunjae’s heart hurt as he looked at the hearts in Juyeon’s eyes. 

Hyunjae decided to ignore the pang in his heart as he opted to just kiss the pain away, leaning down to his boyfriend to swallow all of his moans in his lips. He worked hard on bouncing his ample ass on the cock, making his boyfriend positively vibrate under him, his soft hands bruising his thumb marks into his waist like he always did, the other liking the way he could mark Hyunjae so easily. “Fuck me please, just fuck me….Mr. Lee” 

Juyeon nodded, kissing away the falling tears as he thrusted in harsher. He was gritting his teeth now, his fingers harsh on the milky skin. He kissed the perfect mole on Hyunjae’s perfect nose, the one he adored booping every so often. Hyunjae’s curly hair was matted onto his forehead from the sweat, the humidity making the ends of his hair curl even more. Juyeon was full of love as he thrusted into his boyfriend, he loved the feeling of Hyunjae tightening around him, not because of lust, but because he felt closer to him than ever when they had sex. It was the ultimate form of intimacy and the two of them had such good chemistry in and out of bed. 

“Don’t worry baby, i’ll give it to you good” Juyeon reassured him, kissing his forehead, making his way down to his eyes, nose, and lips. He continued thrusting, the other creating high whines in the air, the sweet sounds resonating in Juyeon’s ears and making him feel even better as he fucked into him. Hyunjae was making the prettiest whines in his ear, inching Juyeon closer to his own high.

“I’m so close Mr. Lee, so fucking close” Hyunjae held onto the collar of Juyeon’s shirt, biting into the taller’s shoulder, trying to muffle his moans. Juyeon just unlatched him from his shoulder, wanting to hear the sweet moans, making Hyunjae blush in embarrassment. “So so close Mr. Lee, please~” his hands were now roaming on the expanse of Juyeon’s stomach, brushing against his abs, the other shivering under him.

“Go ahead, cum for me baby” Juyeon whispered in his boyfriend’s ear. Hyunjae had been holding his orgasm, waiting for Juyeon’s approval to finally release all over his stomach and on his own disheveled dress. Having two orgasms in one night in succession of each other was making his head dizzy but he wanted to make Juyeon cum.

Hyunjae bounced eagerly on his boyfriend’s dick, even as his thighs were tired and twitching from the overstimulation. Juyeon cursed as he met his bounces with his own strong thrusts, pushing Hyunjae’s hips down with every thrust. “Me too baby, i’m cumming” Juyeon groaned as he held Hyunjae down on his lap, still as he filled him up with his cum. 

He could feel Juyeon’s thick ropes of cum painting the inside of his walls as he brushed his hand over his boyfriend’s sweaty hair, kissing the damp hair. Hyunjae loved the feeling of being full with Juyeon’s….love, and he loved the feeling after, just the two of them cuddling until one of them pulled away. This time, Juyeon carefully and delicately pulled Hyunjae’s hips off his cock, setting him down gently beside him. 

“Wait here baby, i’ll be back. Relax” Juyeon kissed his forehead, walking away to collect a wet towel from his bathroom to clean himself and his boyfriend up with. Hyunjae watched his boyfriend’s perfect body figure retreating away, left on the bed, his thighs still twitching from the good fuck he just received. His back was sore but he could hardly think of the pain that he would have to deal with tomorrow as Juyeon returned with a soft towel, wiping off his leaking hole, kissing trailing on his inner thighs as he did so. 

Juyeon stripped Hyunjae’s slutty maid outfit off of his body, along with the headband and the choker. He was about to take the lace thigh garter off his leg too but he decided otherwise, mumbling something about how good it looked paired with one of Juyeon’s white collared shirts that hung oversized over Hyunjae’s thighs, the lace peeking out ever so prettily. Hyunjae just laughed at him, hitting him playfully as he let himself be pulled closer into the warm body underneath the blanket. It was only 10 pm but they decided that they were exhausted enough to take a rest now, the two lovebirds drifting off into dreamland in each others’ embrace.

Well, around 2 am, Hyunjae had woken up, the heat underneath the blanket and Juyeon’s arm feeling unbearably hot all of a sudden. He carefully lifted his boyfriend’s arm off of him, slipping out of bed and walking around the room. Hyunjae decided it was still too hot, pouting as he walked out of the room. He was looking for the balcony that was located a few strides away from Juyeon’s bedroom. 

“Ahh this is nice” Hyunjae whispered to himself as he stepped onto the cold marble of the balcony, his feet wiggling against the seemingly ice cold temperature of the floor. The cold breeze of wind was giving him goosebumps, making his hair stand on end dressed in only an old tattered white collared shirt that Juyeon had and his thigh garter. Hyunjae wished he had a smoke right about now, the view that Juyeon’s balcony had over the moonshine lake was too beautiful. He decided to stay out there a little longer, just taking in the light of the full moon.

He didn’t notice the soft pitter patter of feet behind him. 

“Hyunjae?” 

The boy was startled, jumping as he turned around, a hand flying up to his chest as he recognized the figure, “oh my goodness….Mr. Lee….you scared me”, he didn’t realize but he was slowly backing up away from the figure. 

Mr. Lee stepped onto the balcony, still in his work uniform, with a cigarette in his hand, stepping predatorily towards the scantily clad Hyunjae. “What are you doing here, pretty?”, his voice was nonchalant as he looked away from the boy, turning his attention to the view instead, walking to stand next to Hyunjae at the railing of the balcony, the ash of his smoke tattering burnt pieces of paper to the swimming pool underneath them. 

Hyunjae didn’t reply, just moving to walk back into the house. He promised himself that he wouldn’t mess around with Mr. Lee again. He wanted to be faithful to Juyeon, so he was going to just ignore Mr. Lee and his temptations to climb the man for now. 

His wrist was grabbed by a strong hand, making him turn around instantly, only to be met with Mr. Lee’s dark eyes, “where do you think you’re going pretty?”. Mr. Lee’s eyes had a way of being extremely kind and gentle looking while at the same time being dark and….threatening. 

“I’m going back inside, I don’t want this anymore” Hyunjae replied harshly, attempting to rip his wrist away from Mr. Lee. _Attempting_ to.

It as a futile effort as the stronger man didn’t let go, “Oh Hyunjae-ya, I don’t think that’s the best idea for you...you wouldn’t want your precious boyfriend to find out that you’re cheating on him right?” 

The words were like poison to Hyunjae, rushing to the man’s side to plead, “No you wouldn’t” he stared into his dark and empty eyes, “you wouldn’t, please! He’s your son, you can’t be that cruel…”. Mr. Lee seemed to wince at that but it was only for a minute before he tossed the half burned cigarette into the swimming pool, so Hyunjae continued. “Please….please don’t tell Juyeon….I-I’ll do anything, please don’t…”

Now _that_ was what Sangyeon was waiting for, a grin splitting from ear to ear, “anything, you say…?” his eyes were glinting with mischief. 

Hyunjae was conflicted. He could either ignore the man’s offer, go back inside and spend one last night with his boyfriend cuddling before being outed tomorrow morning for his cheating ways. Or, he could give in to Mr. Lee’s offer (and his own deepest darkest temptations) and have just one last fuck and leave it behind him forever. 

“If I do this….you’ll leave me and Juyeon alone after? Right?” Hyunjae was spitting the words out to the older man in front of him, who had now snaked a thick arm around his narrow waist, pleased at his answer.

He nodded, grinning, “Of course, just one last time baby, and then...you’re free”.

There was a long silence. The two of them were just staring at each other, the sexual tension building up by the minute. They were still on the balcony and the moonlight was shining onto Hyunjae in just the perfect way, making Mr. Lee curse softly under his breath. Until finally-

“Fine” Hyunjae replied. 

Mr. Lee leaned in, cupping his ear, “what did you say pretty?”

Hyunjae rolled his eyes, planting a wet kiss onto Mr. Lee’s lips, pulling away after a few seconds of making out. “I said, fine. I’ll do it, i’ll let you fuck me….one last time”.

“Perfect” Mr. Lee replied as he started to roam his hands all over the young boy, hands stopping at the lace garter, (Fuck, Hyunjae forgot he was still wearing that) looking up at the boy, tugging on the lace. “What’s this? You and Juyeon were fucking tonight?” Mr. Lee asked, or more accurately, demanded. 

Hyunjae nodded, but Mr. Lee’s hands came up to cup his face harshly, silently commanding hit o speak, “yes...yea we did, earlier” 

“I wonder….did you know, Hyunjae-ya…” Mr. Lee ran his hands up Hyunjae’s thighs, under the shirt to cup his cheeks, “This is _my_ shirt, I gave it to my son a few years back, but it’s _mine_ ”.

The words made Hyunjae freeze underneath him, pulling away from the warm body abruptly. “What?” Hyunjae was absolutely horrified at the revelation. Of course, it wasn’t ridiculous that it could be Sangyeon’s shirt instead of Juyeon’s, they lived in the same house goddamnit. But it made Hyunjae feel so fucking guilty.

Mr. Lee just hummed and nodded in response, unbuttoning two of the first buttons to kiss down Hyunjae’s pale chest, the milky skin cool against his lips. “Don’t mark me” Hyunjae reminded as he watched the older man kiss down his body, his dick starting to harden at the sight, the older man just nodding.

“Turn around” Mr. Lee’s voice was cold and distant as he waited for Hyunjae to turn around, deciding that he was taking too long and instead grabbing his waist to spin him around and force Hyunjae to place his hands on the balcony railing to balance himself, winded by Mr. Lee’s rough manhandling. Juyeon was never this rough to him. Even when he wanted him to, he was always gentle with his precious Hyunnie. 

Nothing like his father though, whom Hyunjae could already feel and hear shaking off his work belt and unzipping his trousers. He felt like a common whore, with his exposed ass just jutting out for Mr. Lee to fuck into. Especially with Mr. Lee being so quiet like he always was, he felt like a working call girl on one of her shifts.

“Pretty little hole all ready for me” Mr. Lee commented as he rubbed the hole with his thumb, before quickly replacing it with his dick. He didn’t wait for Hyunjae to be ready, just shoved it in without another thought, the harsh action making Hyunjae squeal quite loudly in surprise. It didn’t hurt since he was stretched already from earlier but it was still a shock, a stark contrast to how much foreplay Juyeon always did. 

Mr. Lee immediately hissed at his loudness, “don’t be too loud baby, don’t want Juyeonie waking up now”, his voice was harsh as he smacked Hyunjae’s ass, stretched around his cock. Mr. Lee admired the sight for a bit, rubbing the stretched skin of the young boy’s entrance. 

Hyunjae’s voice was soft, a small “sorry” falling out in response.

It seemed that Mr. Lee wasn’t quite satisfied with his response, reaching around to clasp one hand over Hyunjae’s whining lips. The action made Hyunjae’s back arch, the older cussing at the pretty sight in front of him. The shirt (his shirt) that Hyunjae was wearing was falling over his back, his ass exposing himself with every sharp thrust delivered, the thigh garter still perfectly adjusted on his milky thigh. 

“Pretty hyunjae...you’re so pretty” Mr. Lee commented as he ran his free hand through Hyunjae’s curly hair, the other still over his mouth, encasing all his moans. He was feeling immense pleasure as the young boy’s hole was tighter than the other women he had been fucking recently. They were aged with the years and there Hyunjae was one day, just presented to him so perfectly, young and pretty and tight and oh so eager to please. He was the perfect subject for him to pursue. 

Hyunjae didn’t want to admit it but he was also feeling the pleasure. Mr. Lee was good at fucking and he couldn’t stop the countless mumbles and moans that were falling out of his lips, albeit captured by his strong hands. Mr. Lee was fucking into him so good, still fully dressed, just his dick taken out from his trousers, not even bothering to pull them down. Hyunjae was just a quick fuck to him.

The whole situation was just so lewd, the two of them fucking openly on the balcony (they were lucky it was early morning) and Hyunjae practically hanging over the railing of the balcony, only balanced and grounded by Mr. Lee’s cock. His whines were continuously falling, high into the air and into Mr. Lee’s hand, but nonetheless moaning and drooling into the palm. 

“Are you close?” Mr. Lee was suddenly close to his ears, the low voice deep and husky next to him. Hyunjae nodded, glancing back at him with desperate doe eyes. “You better be, because you’re coming before me” Mr. Lee reached around to stroke at Hyunjae’s hard cock, leaking a bit of pre-cum.

He finally let go of the hand on Hyunjae’s mouth as he focused on jerking the boy off. The other hand was planted on his waist. It seemed that Mr. Lee had placed his own hands and fingers over the marks that Juyeon had left earlier that night on Hyunjae’s supple, easily-bruised skin. “Don’t mark me” Hyunjae whined again, swatting the man’s hands away.

Hyunjae came without exclaiming so, the orgasm overtaking him fast as the older man jerked him off rushedly, seemingly because his own high was coming up fast as well. His cum landed on the railing of the balcony, some of it spilling over and dropping onto the neatly trimmed grass and some into the swimming pool as well. “Fuck, that was…” Hyunjae couldn’t bring himself to talk more as he felt himself getting pushed further into the cold marble railing, the man behind him still using his body to further his own pleasure.

Ah, right. He forgot that Mr. Lee didn’t care about him.

“Fuck, im gonnna cum too” Mr. Lee pressed into his waist, and by now Hyunjae was too tired to even tell him not to mark him so he just took it. Mr. Lee was fucking into him deliciously and even though he was overstimulated already, the olderr man was experience enough not to let him feel much pain being used like a cocksleeve. 

“Gonna cum inside you and dirty your little hole with it” Mr. Lee was whispering filthy things in his ears as he dumped his heavy load inside the young boy, panting beside his ear. “Fuck, you’re perfect” he commented as he pulled out, rubbing Hyunjae’s sides before pulling away and tugging up his pants. 

“Thanks, Hyunjae-ya. Always a delight” And with that Mr. Lee was gone, retreating back into the house, leaving the younger boy there to clean up for himself.

“Wow...what a fucking jerk” Hyunjae voiced out, as if he didn’t know that before. He wiped off as much cum as he could out of his hole, flinging it off the balcony before wobbling with shaky legs back into the house and Juyeon’s room. 

As soon as he had entered, he rushed into the bathroom, wanting to wash away any scent or trace of Mr. Lee off his body. Not just to hide his dirty little secret from Juyeon but also to reassure himself. He didn’t even notice as tears fell down his face, opening the showerhead to feel the harsh drops on his body, cleaning himself out thoroughly. He checked in the mirror to see if Mr. Lee had actually left any marks. Luckily, he didn’t find anything other than two small finger marks on his hips which he could pass off as Juyeon’s so he wasn’t much worried about that. 

After he had deemed himself clean enough to have the right to lay beside his pure boyfriend once again, he stepped out. Hyunjae took it upon himself to change into a fresh pair of sweatpants and a shirt that he borrowed out of Juyeon’s closet. He sighed as he watched over the peaceful sleeping body on the bed, fast asleep as it was around 3 am by now. 

“I love you” Hyunjae whispered as he looked over Juyeon’s sleeping body, a stray tear slipping out. He decided to cuddle into bed with him, attaching himself to Juyeon’s back, hugging his waist tightly, feeling like he never wanted to let go. “I love you” he whispered again, kissing his back.

Juyeon stirred at that, startling Hyunjae. He must’ve heard him because a small “I love you too” in response was the only thing he heard before he drifted back off to sleep. Hyunjae’s eyes immediately turned into crescents as he smiled a sad smile behind his back. He was going to put this all behind him and they were going to move on with their lives.

He was never going to talk of this ever again because he wanted to spend the rest of life with Juyeon and he was sure of that. He was certain that Juyeon was the one for him. 

.

.

.

And 8 years later at their wedding, Hyunjae was still sure of that as Juyeon stood there in front of him, waiting on the pastor’s words. It was their wedding day and they had just finished exchanging their vows, their friends and family all there to support their special day. It had been a perfect day, the weather was phenomenal, the decorations were just how Hyunjae wanted them, and the day had gone off without a hitch. 

“Do you Lee Juyeon, take Lee Jaehyun to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The pastor’s words were heavy and talked of big commitments but Juyeon’s answer was fast.

“I do” The taller answered confidently, those same hearts that he had in his eyes the first day he laid eyes on Hyunjae never disappearing over the years. 

“And do you, Lee Jaehyun, take Lee Juyeon to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

Hyunjae sighed, a big breath escaping his small body. He was sure of his decision and he was sure of what his answer would be, he had been planning this exact moment after a week in dating Juyeon back in high school.

So Hyunjae took one look behind Juyeon, where his father, Mr. Lee was sat, the older man reciprocating his eye contact, just giving a nod in return. And with that, the words came out of Hyunjae’s pretty lips, 

“I do”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
